Undertale (film)/Opening and Closing Credits
Here are the credits of the upcoming animated fantasy-adventure comedy drama film Undertale, based on the 2015 video game of the same name. Opening Credits COLUMBIA PICTURES and SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Present In Association With FINLEY SMALL PICTURES A FINLEY SMALL and TOBY FOX Film Closing Credits Directed by FINLEY SMALL Produced by FINLEY SMALL and TOBY FOX Executive Producer FINLEY SMALL Story by FINLEY SMALL and TOBY FOX Screenplay by FINLEY SMALL Written by FINLEY SMALL and TOBY FOX Based on the story and the video game created by TOBY FOX Music by TOBY FOX and DANNY ELFMAN Edited by FINLEY SMALL Production Designer FINLEY SMALL Character Art Director FINLEY SMALL Environment Art Director FINLEY SMALL Production Manager FINLEY SMALL Head of Story FINLEY SMALL Head of Animation FINLEY SMALL Head of Characters FINLEY SMALL Head of Enviroments FINLEY SMALL Post Production Executive FINLEY SMALL Executive Music Producer FINLEY SMALL Starring MASON COOK FINLEY SMALL REBECCA HONIG ALAN OPPENHEIMER GREY DeLISLE TARA STRONG ROBBY BENSON CJ ADAMS and BRITT ROBERTSON Casting by FINLEY SMALL CAST MASON COOK - Frisk FINLEY SMALL - Flowey REBECCA HONIG - Toriel FINLEY SMALL - Sans ALAN OPPENHEIMER - Papyrus GREY DeLISLE - Undyne TARA STRONG - Alphys FINLEY SMALL - Mettaton ROBBY BENSON - King Asgore CJ ADAMS - Asriel KIRK THORNTON - Asriel (God of Hyperdeath) BRITT ROBERTSON - Chara FINLEY SMALL - Napstablook COLLEEN O'SHAUGHNESSEY - Monster Kid LAURA BAILEY - Muffet WILL ARNETT - Doggo DAN GREEN - Dogamy RACHAEL MacFARLANE - Dogaressa ROGER CRAIG SMITH - Royal Guard #1 GREG CIPES - Royal Guard #2 SEAN WILLIAM McLOUGHLIN - Mad Dummy DAN GREEN - Amalgamates DREW BARRYMORE - Bratty ALICIA SILVERSTONE - Catty BRETT GELMAN - Burgerpants ANDREA LIBMAN - Temmie BRETT GELMAN - Bob the Temmie JOSH GAD - So Sorry DAN GREEN - W.D. Gaster FRANK WELKER - Annoying Dog Additional Voices FINLEY SMALL REBECCA HOING GREY DeLISLE TARA STRONG KIRK THORNTON COLLEEN O'SHAUGHNESSEY LAURA BAILEY WILL ARNETT DAN GREEN RACHAEL MacFARLANE ROGER CRAIG SMITH GREG CIPES BRETT GELMAN ANDERA LIBMAN FRANK WELKER STORY Story Artist FINLEY SMALL EDITORIAL Film Editor FINLEY SMALL LAYOUT Layout Artist FINLEY SMALL DESIGN Character Design FINLEY SMALL TEMMIE CHANG Background Design FINLEY SMALL MERRIGO Prop Design FINLEY SMALL TEMMIE CHANG Muffet Design MICHELLE CZAJKOWSKI Omega Flowey Design TOBY FOX EVERDRAED ANIMATION Animator FINLEY SMALL PRODUCTION Production Office Manager FINLEY SMALL POST PRODUCTION Original Dialogue Mixer GABRIEL GUY, C.A.S. Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Mixed at FINLEY DIGITAL SOUND SERVICES Re-Recording Mixers DAVID E. FLUHR, C.A.S. GABRIEL GUY, C.A.S. Sound Effects Editor FINLEY SMALL Foley Artist FINLEY SMALL Foley Editor FINLEY SMALL Skywalker Sound General Manager JOSH LOWDEN Skywalker Sound Head of Production JON NULL Skywalker Sound Head of Engineering STEVE MORRIS Voice Director FINLEY SMALL Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by BONITO ESTILO OPTICAL Main Title Design FINLEY SMALL End Title Design FINLEY SMALL End Title Crawl FINLEY SMALL MUSIC Original Score Produced by CHRISTOPHE BECK HENRY JACKMAN MARK MANCINA JAKE MONACO Music Editors STEPHEN M. DAVIS, M.P.S.E. BOB BADAMI Assistant Music Editor LETITIA ROGERS Score Orchestrated by MARK McKENZIE Additional Orchestrations and Music Preparation by MARC MANN Score Conducted by J.A.C. REDFORD Score Recorded and Mixed by SHAWN MURPHY Music Production Manager FINLEY SMALL Score Recorded and Mixed at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON SPECIAL THANKS TO TOBY FOX TEMMIE CHANG MICHELLE CZAJKOWSKI MERRIGO EVERDRAED SAMUEL KOSCH ISAAC ANTHONY SETH CARDONA MOON-GLOW FABIAN MUSTO PHILLIP GAMMSON NADJIB MANSOURI GABRIEL GARCIA MAX ANDREW JACOB HARVEY LAMONT MEEKS DANIEL LYONS THE REBIRTH STUDIOS THE RANDOM ENTERTAINMENT GROUP JAKE SHARRATT TJSWORLD2011 JAMES SHARP THE FANS OF FINLEY SMALL'S YOUTUBE CHANNEL Soundtrack Album on MADISON GATE RECORDS Prints by No. 614746 © 2017 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Sony Pictures Animation All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Sony Pictures Animation for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Undertale is a trademark of Toby Fox. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits